Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe)
| HistoryText = It originally belonged to the Executioner and was infected by his evil. This taint would curse anyone who picked up the ax to turn into a bloodlust-driven killer. It was left behind after a struggle between Skoll the Wolf god and the Enchantress, and picked up by Jackie Lukus, who then became the vigilante Bloodaxe. After numerous encounters with Eric Masterson, as Thor and Thunderstrike, she was defeated and freed from the influence and power of the ax. After the battle, Thunderstrike used it from time to time to combat threats beyond his mace's power level. Eventually, to battle the death-god Seth, he merged its power with that of his mace. When he did, his power and psyche melded with the ax for short time. Though defeating Seth, Eric was consumed by the curse. With the aid of the spirit of Skurge and his inner avatar, Eric was able to pit the power of his mace against the power the ax. It was presumed destroyed in the ensuing explosion. Instead, it was teleported away by Hela. Following the death of Odin, Hela used it to empower an agent in a plot against Thor, but the plot was uncovered and the ax taken by Thor to Asgard. He later destroyed it with the Odin-Force after he felt the curse beginning to work on him. Properties The Bloodaxe is very similar to other Asgardian weapons, it is mystically enchanted and is nearly indestructible. *'Transformation:' By stamping the ax on the ground the user can revert to their mortal human form, dressed in whichever clothes they last wore in that form, while the Axe does not change. The user then only has to grab the axe to transform back. However, if the user was separated from the axe for more than 60 seconds, they would lose their enchanted form and revert to their original mortal identity, much like the enchantment once placed on Mjolnir by Odin. *'Curse:' Due to the curse from Skurge's evil, whenever someone owned the bloodaxe or transformed using it they would be driven to kill. This bloodlust could sometimes be channeled, but would ultimately corrupt the user. *'Divine Slaying:' As an armament created to portray divine violence, the cursed axe has the ability to wound and even kill beings of godly constitution. Thor having used it to slice off the arm of Perrikus known for his prowess in battle, as well as killing the long lived Desak with but a swing of its edge buried in his chest. *'Force Projection:' Being an ax, it can be used as a blunt force melee weapon, cutting weapon or as a throwing weapon. It can also fire an energy blast of fire or ice, whip up gale-force winds and also manipulate magnetic and electromagnetic fields, allowing the user to deflect incoming gunfire back at attackers. *'Teleportation:' It could be used to teleport to places the wielder has previously been. * Allspeak: The wielder of the Bloodaxe is able to access the Allspeak allowing them to communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | CurrentOwner = None | PreviousOwners = Executioner, Brute Benhurst, Bloodaxe, Thunderstrike | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Teleporters Category:Destroyed Items Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Magical Blades Category:Blades